gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Brittana Team/Signatures 101-200
101. [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] 102. Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever 103. User:Ilovekurtandblaine 104. Drechao 105. Br0dxwerc 106. Make it stop, let this end, all these years pushed to the ledge, but proud I stand, of who I am, I plan to go on living Littlemissbrittany888 107. -Elli51 108. Sparkle22 109. Like a gLeek 110. <3 Klaine <3 Brittana <3 Faberry <3 Fabang 111. User:Kringles02 Born this way! Brittana♥ 112. PrettyAyan 113. --I Love Glee signed this! 114. Gleeks04 115. SweetChick 116. Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen Hello Love|Talk to me, the biggest Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff fan ever! Did you know there favorite color is purple?? 117. SapphireSkies "So freaking charming" 118. --[[User:StGroffles|'The world is a dangerous place to live;']] [[User talk:StGroffles|'not because of the people who are evil, ']]but because of the people who don't do anything about it. 119. ----[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Merrygold']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|[You know I practically rule the world of fashion and have a super hot husband]]] 120. Gleekandgleeker Brittana for life! ♥ Proudly So. 121. BrittanaFan1508 122. SantitanyShipper89 123. I have these feelings, feelings for you ♥ [[User talk:ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE|'I just want you.']] 20:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) 124. User:Klainiac 125. --[[User: NayaLebanese|'I have awesome gaydar']] [[User talk:NayaLebanese|''It just kind of happened]] 23:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 126. GRESHEENA<3 127. NicoleeGleek 128. santanalover 129. (QuinnQuinn 01:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC)) 130. Jesse St Ninja 131. Lopierce4eva - Hold your breath, Make a wish, Count to three 132. Rhdkstrhedkshbjds 133. Gleek4ever96 134. BrittanaAndKlaineLover 135. AnimeTomboy1998 - Brittana's the real girlz in Glee! :D 136. Kurtsies 137. Happinessmachine 138. Whatsername_Gleek 139. Gleekonline101 says: Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? 140. glee-weasley 141. gleek1997 142. Gleekproject says: Sometimes I Forget My Middle Name 143. I love you more more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. ladyBee 144. Dalek194 145. Warblette 146. Tyboy618 'Brittana Forever' 147. Ahatb17 08:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Brittana for a better future 148. WildJackal 149. Brittanaftw 150. fairylightsandneonbrights britanna is love 151. Dylankidwell I love them! 152. WillDaGleek - Brittana Sweetness 153. MandyLane 154. PierceNpunkrock 155. Luamunizc 156. Justin haff 157. Brittana glee We found love in a hopeless place 158. There's pepperoni in my bra. Those are your nipples. 159. Whyme077 160. JayleyOTP 161. Ronn. 162. GleeIsGonnaRuleTheWorld 163. England.geoffrey 164. Summer ita 165. EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs 166. Sparky007 167. Defendthestar 168. Gleek4lifeee 169. Sullstar 170. Nn1000 171. FlyWithBrokenWings 172. Gleegirl14 173. PsychoTyphlosion999 174. SantittanyFinchel 175. Gleek2gleek 176. Glee Rocks!(Talk To Me) 177. SAmdo3sp3lviS 178. KlaineIsAllGood 179. Ihavemoney 180. Norj 181. I'vegottabeme 182. RadicalDreamer15 183. CrimeDramaBee 184. Learachelmicheleberry9753 185. My love will follow you, stay with you, baby you're never alone 186. Diannalicious 187. Myeyesareupherejewfro 188. Lepiki 189. Gleek090892 190. Boomboomglee 191. ravenrhenlovesbrittana 192. Freak For Finchel 193. You're Magical, Like A Unicorn! 194. GLEEBEE 195. Aspenflower14 196. Samcedes Fan 2011 197. Diannaagronrox 198. ♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ 199. Brittana&quick 4ever 200. |[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User:Simple.PlanNER Simple.Plan'NER''']| Category:Team Signatures